Miracles
by xXRomanticTragedyXx
Summary: She was his honest to God miracle and he would forever love her. Edward POV. SONGFIC first try, cut me some slack for an attempt!


**Okay**

**Okay. My first songfic…I'm really freaking out about how this turns out.**

**On another note entirely, I got this idea from skimming through my iTunes and going through Edward and Bella pictures in DeviantArt. While I was looking at the pictures this song came on n I pay a lot of attention to the lyrics. So, yet another story inspired by a song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or 'Miracles'! They respectively belong to Stephenie Meyer and The Pet Shop Boys.**

**PS: Listen to the song it's good!**

**--**

Everything seemed so different without her. Lifeless almost. Colors were no longer so vibrant. He no longer hungered for anything; hunting only when absolutely necessary. Running no longer helped him feel free. He felt so trapped. No longer allowed to go to the one place he felt happy, safe, and loved. Where his angel, his heart, his miracle now lived a better, less dangerous life.

_Clouds drift away  
when they see you  
Rain wouldn't dare  
to fall near you here  
Miracles happen  
when you're around  
Somehow the grass is much greener  
Rivers flow faster and cleaner  
Being with you  
no matter where  
sunlight breaks through  
and suddenly there's_

_A bluer sky  
whenever you're around  
You always bring  
a bluer sky  
a brighter day_

Yes, Bella was truly a miracle for him. He spent his life, just draging through the years, the decades, not knowing what to do with himself. Everything seemed so…lifeless like it was now. Now that he looked back on it, everything seemed so much better, clearer, when she was around.

When she arrived in the sunless town of Forks, the clouds would disappear, even for a day, and the sun would shine free. The rain couldn't even dampen the light she held since it never seemed to really touch her; just add onto the beauty she possessed. Even the meadow seemed empty, then the grass and flowers seemed to burst with color and life as soon as she stepped into it and the river that babbled through it looked crystal now instead of a dull clear.

When Bella arrived, she had brought the sun with her and everything seemed so much brighter. She'd brought life to Forks, and to him as well.

_Thunder is silent before you  
Roses bloom more to adore you too  
Miracles happen  
when you're around  
The sunset is deeper and longer  
The scent of the jasmine is stronger  
Stray dogs don't bite  
Birds start to sing  
Lightening daren't strike  
You suddenly bring_

During that one baseball game, before he'd introduced her the Spawn of Saten, James, he'd never heard a sound of the thunder that roared over Forks-like the force of nature was searching for the miracle it had left in the dreary town- and only heard the soft giggles and chants of 'Go Team!'. Same with the flowers in the meadow-their meadow. He ignored their beauty, only focusing on her's, but when he took one last glance at them, he saw they had bloomed more than they had in the few years he'd visited this place.

He missed so many things about her, he missed her completely. He missed the summer afternoons that they'd spent watching as the sun set. It seemed longer though, like it was watching her with as much as she had while watching it. It was the same for the lightning that would have her staring in amazement, but it would never really strike when she watched. The dogs that would usually turn demonic at his prescence now would only growl with Bella at his side, no snarling or snapping jaws attempting to take a snap at him. The birds even grew more cheery in presecense; constantly singing even as rain poured down on the small town.

_A bluer sky  
whenever you're around  
You always bring  
a bluer sky  
a brighter day  
Birds fly  
even higher in the sky  
Sun shines  
It's a new day_

He couldn't even bring himself to smirk at the realization of it all. Bella surely was a miracle that had been accidently left behind in Forks. She had been left behind only to have her heart stolen by him of all people. An angel and a monster like himself, no, he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't let her be dragged into the misery that was his never ending life.

_Being with you_

_no matter where_

_sunlight breaks through_

_and suddenly there's_

_a bluer sky_

_whenever you're around_

He had pushed her away and, even though it caused him great pain, he was glad she was now better off. She wasn't in constant danger, all of which he truly believed was caused by him. She was truly better off without the likes of him, a monster, a danger more than anything else out there.

Yet, no matter the distance in miles and time he put between them, he would always love her. He would never, ever forget the warm her smiles brought to his cold heart, or the fluttering in his stomach when she became shy and flustered; a red tinge painting across her cheeks. He would always remember that no matter what pain it caused.

_you always bring_

_a bluer sky_

_a brighter day  
Birds fly_

_even higher in the sky_

_Sun shines_

_it's a new day_

_miracles happen_

_sun shines_

_it's a new day…_

She had brought life to his lifeless existance, and a beat to his dead heart. Bella Swan was forever his love, his life, his angel, his true as could be miracle.

--

**Yeeeeeaaaaaahhh...i think that turned out kinda cheesy, cuz i've never done a songfic before...well not including...n/m u don't want to know about that cuz those REALLY sucked, but this did come out better than i would have expected.**

**o n i have no idea what happened with the last two verses, but it's pissing me off!**

**+Izzy+**


End file.
